All in a Rut
by BlackhoodieAFU
Summary: It's mating season for kyuubi and Naruto's in heat he's got his eyes on his prey! Sasuke is desperate to find out who Naruto will choose for his mate. It all comes down to final battle, This a Yaoi Lemon,
1. Mating season

**All in a Rut**

Disclaimer: Naruto Uzumaki is not mine he belongs to Sasuke. If Naruto(the show)was mine Sakura wouldn't exist, Orochimaru the petafile would be dead, Itachi wouldn't be so insane, Temari and Shikamaru and Temari would get married and Gaara, Kakashi, and Neji would be mine HA HA HA HA HA. Wait Gaara is mine, 1 down 2 to go.

Gaara: Damn you're scary and perverted writing all these nasty ass stories.

Jessica: But you love me besides you're just JEALOUS that I didn't put you in one. Don't worry you'll get your turn.

Gaara: EEEWW NO I'm being forced into this one-sided obsession.

SAVE ME SAVE ME SHE'S GOING TO RAPE ME

Jessica/Blair: you little bitch you know you love it so just shutup and it'll be good for the both of us

Sasuke: And I thought Shukaku was scary

Naruto: Yeah I hear ya

Neji and Kakashi: HELP US SHE'S GONNA RAPE US NEXT

ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

_**Chapter 1 Mating Season**_

Naruto looked down at his sleeping lover he was so cute "I love you" he whispered. The heat of the night settled in Konoha. The smell of their recent love making filled the room. He rapped his arms around his waist and drifted into the deepest sleep.

"Naruto"

"What!" Naruto yelled at his who had teacher woken him up from the dream he had just been immersed in and stared up his masked face.

'What do you want Kakashi-sensei"

"I was just checking on you, you were moaning and tossing around". Naruto blushed and tried to get escape from his tangled bed sheets. He knew why Kakashi was there it was "that" time. It was mating season for kyuubi and he was to have a mate or well let's just say he had to or else.

"Anyway get dressed for training"

"Why so you can be late as usual"

Sasuke watched Naruto he wasn't himself today not only was he quiet and out of it he was focused like hell. Not like he cared he reassured himself. After practice Naruto headed home instead whining or picking a fight."Hey Sasuke what's wrong with Naruto" Sakura purred trying to wrap her arms around him. "How the hell am I supposed to know" Sasuke snapped while pushing her away.

Sasuke proceeded to follow Naruto, he wasn't stalking just investigating. After a short distance Naruto turned around a shouted "STOP following me Sasuke-teme"

"What the hell, how the hell did he know he was being followed he could never tell when he following him before, wait doesn't that make me sound like a stalker" "SASUKE" screeched shrill singsong voices in the distance.

"Damn you all bitches damn you to hell" Sasuke yelled as he tried to shake off the fangirls that had been tailing him.

"Why the hell was Sasuke following me" thought Naruto "Kakashi-sensei probably told him to."

" Hey kid" Jiraiya called what's the matter aren't you gonna eat some ramen.

"I'm not hungry"

"Not hungry since when are you not hungry you didn't even calm me erosennin hmm. It must be mating season/.

"Shutup"

"And you can't have the one you want That's a shame I mean the safety of the town depends on this one person rejecting or accepting you and you don't have a clue what to do."

"Leave me alone it's nothing"

"You can't just lock your self away like the last three years this is decision time."

"Just leave me the hell alone" Naruto screamed as he stormed off. "Dammit he was right but what could he do"

Sasuke rested he had finally escaped. Sakura and her minions were getting harder to shake off since the club was 65 of Konoha's female population.

" Hey kid" Jiraiya called what's the matter aren't you gonna eat some ramen.

Sasuke perked up he might be able to gather some information.

"I'm not hungry"

"Not hungry since when are you not hungry you didn't even calm me erosennin hmm. It must be mating season."

"Mating season what the hell were they talking about"

"Shutup"

"And you can't have the one you want That's a shame I mean the safety of the town depends on this one person rejecting or accepting you and you don't have a clue what to do."

"Leave me alone it's nothing"

"You can't just lock your self away like the last three years this is decision time."

"Wait a minute mating season, safety of town, last three times what was the meaning of all this.

"Just leave me the hell alone" Naruto screamed as he stormed off.

He decided to head to Hokage-sama's to get some answers.


	2. Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_**Chapter 2 Answers**_

"Tsunade-sama" Sasuke called. No answer he walked ito her office.

"What do you want " she stammered drunkenly. there was a fresh ink stank on her face from the book she had just been sleeping on.

"were you asleep"

"No just signing some mission requests what is it"

"It's about Naruto o what is this about mating season"

"Oh umm yeah well Naruto is the kyuubi vessel as you know. Well every summer since e hit puberty he's been, well in heat"

"In heat?"

"Horny as hell"

"Oh well that's great"

"No it isn't for the past three years Naruto has locked himself away somewhere safe away from the town but now that he's sixteen it's now or never if he doesn't find a mate kyuubi will prey on him and then he will not have a will of his own and will most likely attack the town." Long silence. "Well any way you and Naruto have a mission to go no later go tell him. Sasuke if Naruto does something rash...

"I know Hokage-sama I know"

Sasuke walked to Naruto's house confused, enlightened, disappointed. "So who did Naruto want for a mate and why was he caring so much, he knew why, he loved him. Naruto was everything to him. At first he wasn't aware but when he left Konoha he knew that the pain in his heart would never heal, Naruto would never be his. At the Valley of the end they both tried to kill each other desperately he thought Naruto would never want to see him again. But Naruto had never given up he dragged Sasuke back to Konoha literally and smacked the sense back into him it took him a couple of months to recover from his ass wupping but looking back it was better than being with that petafile, Orochimaru, besides there were better ways to gain power. Even the Hokage and the rest of Konoha believed that a beat down from Naruto was enough punishment after seeing the state he was in.

Naruto laid awake in his bed. "Why was Sasuke following me around" he thought

"**_He likes you. You should claim him"_**

"No he doesn't"

"**_Isn't he delicious. Don't you just want to eat him up"_**

"No I don't Kyuubi" Naruto retorted clearly flustered

"**_Oh yeah what about that dream"_**

"That wasn't Sasuke"

"**_Yes it was he had long black hair, dark eyes, creamy pale skin, and a tight body. That was Sasuke"_**

"Shutup" Naruto yelled out loud

"Talking to yourself again dumbass" Sasuke smirked

"What are you doing here Sasuke" Naruto stammered

"We have a mission"

"Okay let me get my stuff"

"I can't take this anymore if it gets any quieter I'll have a heartache. Naruto's been like this all day usually he'd be running off at the mouth. I wish there was something that I could do. "Hey Naruto is something wrong you're not yourself today

"I'm fine it's nothing"

"Don't lie"

"Look we're here let's just give them the scroll and go"

Sasuke and Naruto walked outside of the gate to the village. Sasuke waited a good while away and then asked him again. Same reaction.

"Dammit Naruto I know what's wrong". Naruto stopped in his tracks.


	3. The Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**_Chapter3 the Battle_**

"Dammit Naruto I know what's wrong". Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"What"

"I know what's wrong, it's mating season" Sasuke walking closer to him "Tsunade-sama told me". Naruto's eyes reddened as he felt Sasuke closing in.

"Stay away from me, don't come any closer"

"Why what's wrong". Naruto felt Kyuubi taking over.

"She told me if you don't get a mate something bad will happen. I really want to help you"

"**_You know what you could do"_**

"Naruto's voice has changed this must be kyuubi" thought Sasuke

_**You could shutup and take off your clothes.**_

"Huh"

"**_You know you want it so just take off your clothes"_**

Kyuubi pinned Sasuke to a tree and proceeded to strip off his clothes. Sasuke frantically stared into kyuubi's red eyes he was not enjoying this at all. Kyuubi licked his lips and smiled greedily, then he twitched as his body was going into a spasm.

"**_Kid what are you doing"_**

"I'm taking back my body so go away'

"**_Fine but I advise to make a move"_**

Naruto fell to his knees, "I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't want this to turn out this way...". Sasuke grabbed Naruto and kiss him senseless and held him tightly.

"Look stupid I guess since we're in this situation I guess it's okay to tell you the truth kyuubi was right i do like you . Hell, I love you so much it scares me but if you don't feel the same way I won't hesitate to help you find a mate.

"Sasuke I don't like you". Sasuke's head dropped. "I love you, I'm crazy about you, the word like doesn't express my feelings for you. Sasuke stared at Naruto. Naruto stared at Sasuke . **CRASH**

That was the sound that was made as the battle started. Not a battle of kunai, hand seals, and Justus. A battle of tongues, hands, passion, and lust. The Battle of DOMINANCE.

Sasuke ripped off Naruto's clothes he veins filling with built up lust. The two were to consumed in each other to care about the ruckus they were making. Naruto's moans filled the air as Sasuke played with his nipples.


	4. And the winner is

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_**Chapter4 and the winner is...**_

"Sasuke" Naruto gasped as the boy's hand barely touched his skin. Sasuke smirked the boy was getting hot just anticipating his touch. He loved teasing Naruto but he was at his brink also.

"Do you know how long I waited for this, I thought you'd never be mine.

Naruto fidgeted impatiently as their crotches ground together making Naruto cry out unconsciously.

"**_Make a move stupid"_**

"I can't it feels so good"

"**_You're an uke that's fine"_**

"I will not be the uke Naruto thought frantically. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pushed him onto his back and flicked his tongue over Sasuke's nipples. Sasuke tried to muffle his loud moans as Naruto licked his way down past Sasuke's belly button. Sasuke bit his bottom lip as Naruto engulfed his cock into his mouth. Naruto swirled his tongue over the tip tasting the salty precum that had already spewed out of his cock.

"Naruto wait stop I'm going to...". It was to late Sasuke could not stop the mind blowing orgasm that had washed over him.

Tsunade was starting to worry about Naruto and Sasuke. "Sakura"

"yes Tsunade-sama"

"Go check on Sasuke and Naruto"

"okay" and with that she sped off to find them. "They shouldn't be far from here" Sakura felt their presence but the place looked as if Wild animals were attacking each other. She peered around the corner and almost had a heart attack as she witnessed the scene around the corner.

"Naruto it's time for me to return the favor"

Naruto gasped as Sasuke grabbed his cock. Sasuke pumped Naruto's cock faster and faster.

"Oh God Sasuke it feels so good"

"Cum for me Naruto". Naruto shuddered as he released. Strings of his cum spurted all over Sasuke's fingers.

Sasuke licked it all up making sure not to leave anything behind.

"Sasuke I want you"

"Do you trust me"

"How could I not". With that Sasuke pushed his cock inside Naruto slowly.

Naruto clenched in pain and then moaned in pleasure as Sasuke's cock brushed up against his prostate.

"Naruto moaned and arched himself up against Sasuke.

"More Sasuke I want more". Sasuke pumped faster. The pleasure they shared was excruciating. Sasuke felt as if he didn't come now he'd explode.

"Cum with me Naruto. There cries piercing the silence of the sunset.

Meanwhile Sakura sat there paralyzed her breathing heavy she sped off back to the village,

"Oh my God that was amazing" wait till Ino heard about this. Tsunade spotted Sakura and rushed over to her .

"How are they"

They quite fine yup quite fine"

Tsunade smiled to herself and said I guess he found his mate.

* * *

Will post bonus lemon chapter tommorrow 


	5. goodbye Sasukefanclub,hello Yaoifanclub

_**Bonus chapter5 Goodbye Sasuke fan club, hello Yaoi fan club**_

_A week later_

"Naruto wakeup idiot" Sasuke whispered

"I'm not idiot"

"Yes you are, you're my idiot" Sasuke whispered nuzzling Naruto's neck.

SNAP

"Oh God It's those stupid fangirls are taking pictures again" Naruto whined.

"Well let's give them a show" Sasuke smirked and pulled off the covers to reveal a naked Naruto. He proceeded to pull off his own clothing slowly teasing the girls.

"Sasuke what are you AAGH God" Naruto moaned as Sasuke came behind him and started to jack him off. The Girls outside squealed. The news of two being a couple had spread fast. Yet many people already foresaw this event. Jiraiya published an Icha Icha Paradise yaoi Version dedicated to them. The girls of the Sasuke Uchiha Fan club had disbanded to become the SasuNaru Yaoi Fanclub. They specialized in following the two around and selling video tapes of their wild sexscapades on the blackmarket.

"Sasuke please don't"

"Don't what Naruchan"

"Don't stop"

"That's a good boy". Sasuke teased his nipples making Naruto squirm impatiently. Naruto took Sasuke's cock and licked slowly. This was torture to Sasuke's cock and licked slowly. This was torture to Sasuke. He loved the way Naruto's bright blue eyes widened with innocence, but he wasn't innocent at all. Naruto licked his lips and grinned as Sasuke's precum ran over his fingers.

"Naruto" Sasuke moaned. Naruto took Sasuke's whole cock into his mouth. Naruto had become skilled at sucking cock. Sasuke tried to pull out his cock out of Naruto's mouth but he was like damn vacuum. By the time he pulled out he was already cumming on Naruto's face.

"Sasuke" Naruto whined

"I know love you don't like it when I cum on you. Sasuke licked up the cum off his face. Sasuke turned Naruto around and bent him over doggystyle. He pounded Naruto's ass fast and hard. The only thing that could be heard were their moans, pants, whispers of each other's names and confessions of their undying love (and the squeals of the fangirls). Sasuke came in Naruto. Naruto came in Sasuke's hands and the girls witnessing this scene suffered from loss of blood. Naruto and Sasuke fell asleep in each others arms smiling because soon it'd be time to do it again.


End file.
